


Gone

by MxMsHolic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMsHolic/pseuds/MxMsHolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Silencio.- Fue la única respuesta del mayor, a lo que su chaqueta caía al suelo y quitaba el pañuelo que traía en el cuello con rapidez, casi sin darle tiempo al adolescente a pensar en lo que sucedería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Otro de mis trabajitos, esta es mi pareja predilecta de Shingeki no Kyojin!  
> Disfruten y estén atentos a Our Side Of The War y Tumblr, mis dos bebés que andan también a punto de que les agregue un capi!!

** Gone **

 

\- Se han ido…- _¿Y qué culpa tiene el muchacho?_ \- Se han ido.-

Caminaba hacia el patio de la casa que hacía menos de una semana compartía con su escuadrón, los mejores de toda la milicia, personas que habían sido seleccionadas entre la elite de la elite, personas que no se suponía debían tener traspiés, personas que definitivamente no deberían estar muertas ahora. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa cargada de la más cruda y cruel ironía mientras hacía resonar sus pasos por los pasillos de la gran propiedad, casi llegando a su destino. Toda la vida se había jactado de lo bien que manejaba sus emociones, y se lo había demostrado a todos en el ejército… no era una persona fría, claro que no, y sus hombres más que nada lo sabían. Su característica especial era sentir en las medidas adecuadas y los momentos adecuados. De esa forma era la persona, fuerte, inquebrantable, imparcial y poderosa que cualquier soldado anhelaba a la cabeza del equipo, una persona que a pesar de cualquier adversidad se mantuviera firme y los guiase por el camino adecuado. Así era él, así era Rivaille. Sin embargo en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se estaba permitiendo sentir de forma tan imprudente, de todo lo que tenía acumulado en el pecho, que para empeorar las cosas, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios era.

La pequeña mueca que había curvado sus labios hacía varios segundos había desaparecido, dejando a la vista su usual expresión monótona y sus ojos algo vacíos, mientras caminaba con parsimonia por el patio. Al parecer quien estaba allí no había notado su presencia aún, dándole a su criterio una gran ventaja en lo que quería hacer. En los últimos instantes sabía que ya ni siquiera estaba pensando, que simplemente se había adelantado ya había puesto una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del chico que allí estaba sentado, llamando su atención. Eren volteó como si de un reflejo se tratase, encarando a su superior y enseguida tiñendo sus rasgos de vergüenza, a lo que secaba sus húmedos ojos con sus dedos. El pelinegro no había mostrado señales de haberlo notado a pesar de haberlo hecho, de verdad no le interesaba en ese momento.

\- C-cabo…- Había visto un par de gotas resbalar por sus mejillas, esos ojos intensamente  verdes con apariencia algo vidriosa ahora… sabía perfectamente que le dolía, pero algo lo detenía de preocuparse por ello.

No escatimó, se adelantó y tomó al chico del brazo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie frente a él, Eren no entendía lo que sucedía aún, pero no se resistía para nada.- Ven conmigo.- dijo entonces con tono frío y autoritario, sin esperar reacción alguna de parte del chico, jalándolo consigo para guiarlo.

Se adentraron en la casa y pasaron por el comedor y las habitaciones que alguna vez le pertenecieron a los miembros del escuadrón Rivaille, el castaño se dejaba llevar, demasiado inmerso en sus propias preocupaciones y pensamientos como para ponerse a maquinar qué tendría en mente el Cabo. Pasaron por un par de habitaciones más y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Levi parecía jalarlo aún más fuerte ahora… en ese momento Eren pareció caer en cuenta de que había algo demasiado extraño allí. Si bien en ese momento veía a Levi actuando de una manera para nada usual, se obligó a sí mismo a confiar en lo que sea que el otro estaba haciendo. Incluso cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del mayor, el chico no sentía alteración alguna.

Cruzaron el umbral y recibió un fuerte empujón de parte de su superior, cayendo hacia atrás y aterrizando en la cama, frunció el ceño. Levi no había emitido palabra hasta ese instante, sólo se había limitado a azotar con un estruendo la gran puerta, por un segundo dándole al menor la sensación de que la casa entera había temblado. Eren miró esos ojos y fue cuando lo hizo que algo en su interior comenzó a gritarle que estaba en peligro, comenzó a pensar que la serenidad y opacidad de esas grises orbes eran sólo el preludio a una gran tormenta. _¿Una venganza?_

Después de todo, había sido su culpa.

Comenzó a pensar que una simple golpiza no sería suficiente, comenzó a temer por lo que el Cabo podría hacer, puesto que, por más que se convirtiera en un titán, no duraría ni diez segundo en esa forma y ya tendría la mitad de su nuca rebanada. Apoyó sus codos en la cama y se sentó ligeramente, Levi se aproximaba a él cual pantera asechando a su presa, despacio, sin intensión de alarmarlo. Supo en ese momento que si era asesinado en ese lugar, se lo merecía, aun así no pudo evitar hablar.

\- Cabo Rivaille…-

\- Silencio.- Fue la única respuesta del mayor, a lo que su chaqueta caía al suelo y quitaba el pañuelo que traía en el cuello con rapidez, casi sin darle tiempo al adolescente a pensar en lo que sucedería. Desajustó las hebillas de la parte superior de su arnés y luego dejó caer su EMT, los ojos de Eren se abrieron en demasía, de verdad no entendía lo que le sucedía a Levi.

El mayor trepó en la cama y se puso sobre él, la mirada que llevaba en el rostro era para Eren imposible de descifrar… no era ira, no era deseo, no era tristeza, definitivamente estaba expresando algo pero no se podía saber qué era con exactitud. Intentó hablar nuevamente pero ni bien apartó los labios la diestra del Cabo lo tomaba del hombro derecho volteaba su cuerpo con total facilidad. La sensación de peligro era todavía más potente.

 Intentó zafarse, pero Rivaille lo tomó del cabello de esa forma brusca que el ya conocía, obligándolo a enterrar el rostro en la almohada. Mientras tanto el pelinegro aún no entendía lo que hacía, más bien no quería entenderlo. Metió su mano en la parte delantera del pantalón de Eren y aflojó y quitó su cinturón con un jalón, el chico comenzaba a luchar y resistirse, pero no era suficiente como para que logre escapar. Leví podía sentir la dureza de su miembro, la forma en que palpitaba dolorosamente, su respiración algo alterada y su corazón latiendo apresuradamente. _Todo esto es tu culpa._ Y de una forma u otra, eso era lo que sentía.

\- ¡Cabo Rivaille!- logró decir el chico, ahora con la mejilla pegada a la almohada.

_No es su culpa._

\- Dije que cierres la maldita boca.- Susurró Levi al fin bajando la cremallera de su pantalón y liberando su erección. Lamió la palma de su mano y comenzó a tocarse, reteniendo al menor con su mano libre en su nuca, presionándolo con fuerza desmedida contra la cama.

_¿O sí?_

\- ¡¿Q-qué… qué haces?!- Exclamó Eren tratando de mirar al otro, sin ser capaz de hacerlo. Levi no respondió, bajando de golpe los pantalones del chico abriendo sus piernas. Lo único que hizo antes de penetrarlo fue humedecer un poco la zona, entrando sin preocuparse demasiado en lo que el otro sentía. Había dejado escapar un grito, ahogando el sonido de su voz con la almohada y atrapando las sábanas entre sus uñas, estrujándolas con fuerza mientras un punzante y ardiente dolor atravesaba su cuerpo.

_Tú le diste las opciones, él simplemente las tomó..._

Levi no esperó a que el menor se ajustase a su entrada, simplemente comenzó a moverse con rapidez y fuerza, entrando y saliendo de él con velocidad, mordiendo sus labios para no gemir.

Eren cerraba sus ojos y podía sentir lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos, pero no lloraba, sólo presionaba sus dedos en puños y arqueaba la espalda ligeramente, sintiendo cómo el pelinegro entraba y salía de su cuerpo de esa forma. En el momento en el que pudo oír un gemido ahogado de Levi, decidió que dejaría de resistirse, a lo que el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. _¿Acaso esta era la atención que buscaba?_ Se preguntó mordiendo las sábanas, pensando en las pocas ocasiones en las que había intentado atraer la atención del mayor, aquellas veces en las que había buscado al menos un asentimiento o aprobación de su parte. Él no buscaba en realidad sólo eso.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, la estrechez y calidez de aquel cuerpo le hacían vibrar, se sentía sudar y moría por gemir pero no se lo permitía, había algo que no le permitía continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

_No es su culpa._

Embistió nuevamente contra esos muslos y recién en ese instante notó que Eren ya no luchaba, más bien parecía presionarse contra él. Aquella acción lo desconcertó por un momento pero no detuvo el gemido que abandonó sus labios.

_No fue su culpa._

Jaeger apretó los labios y gimió despacio con los siguientes movimientos, cayendo en cuenta de que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante las acciones de Levi. Se sonrojó de pura vergüenza, su erección comenzaba a palpitar. Levi había notado esto, para su sorpresa podía ver ahora que Eren estaba de hecho excitado e incluso parecía gemir en medio de las telas. Fue en ese mismo segundo que Levi quiso apartarse, se maldijo por lo que estaba haciendo y el por qué lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo no había podido aplacar la ola de placer que lo golpeó al oír al menos una ínfima parte de esa voz reaccionando por placer. _Maldito mocoso._

Salió de su cuerpo y en ese momento pareció recibir una pequeña queja de parte del menor, aún agitado, volteó al chico y lo recostó sobre su espalda. Eren ahora lo miraba a los ojos, sus párpados entrecerrados, el rojizo color de sus mejillas y su pecho levantándose y bajando con algo de rapidez lo provocaron a morder sus labios ligeramente. Levantó sus piernas con ambas manos, se reacomodó y humedeció su miembro nuevamente, Eren miró hacia abajo y apartó sus labios con un gemido insonoro, mientras la punta de Levi entraba nuevamente en su cuerpo. El pelinegro dejó caer sus propios párpados, dejando ir un suspiro de placer al penetrarlo nuevamente… se inclinó y con una de sus manos obligó al chico a mirarlo otra vez. Pudo ver que los ojos del menor estaban ligeramente rojizos…

_Eren._

Se inclinó finalmente y puso sus labios contra los ajenos, apartándolos con sus dedos para poder meter su lengua entre ellos. Un pequeño gemido llegó a los oídos de Rivaille y comenzó a moverse nuevamente, pero ahora de forma un poco más lenta… permitiéndose disfrutar de cada embestida. Eren trataba de corresponder al beso sin morir allí, en ese instante, el dolor no se había disipado por completo, pero en lo único en lo que se centraba su atención era en esa sensación intoxicante que lo invadía. Apartó un poco más sus piernas mientras Levi aumentaba la velocidad de a poco. Se separó de esos suaves labios y lo miró a los ojos, tomando con su mano derecha la erección del menor para comenzar a masturbarlo a medida que lo penetraba.

\- N-ngh…-

Sus voces se entremezclaban con gemidos de placer mientras la velocidad aumentaba y aumentaba, sus labios se rozaban con cada embestida y ambos sabían que no soportarían por mucho tiempo. Eren elevó sus manos y las llevó a la espalda del mayor como pudo, aferrándose a su camisa, arqueando su espalda ante la sensación de éxtasis que experimentaba su cuerpo, los suspiros del pelinegro se hacían más sonoros mientras se acercaba el final.

_Entonces… no era una cuestión de venganza, tristeza, ni mucho menos de culpa… esto era lo que tú querías._

 Se vino dentro de Eren gimiendo de forma grave y aireada, a lo que el menor manchaba su mano y su estómago, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Embistió un par de veces más mientras la sensación del su orgasmo se desvanecía de a poco y luego cayó al lado del de cabellos castaños. El silencio llenó el cuarto en ese momento y Levi cerró sus ojos por un segundo intentando recobrar el aliento.

\- C-cabo…- levantó los párpados de forma instantánea, maldiciendo por dentro la escasa habilidad que tenía el chico de mantener la boca cerrada. Volteó un poco y lo tomó de los cabellos, haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren otra vez.

\- Escúchame bien… nada de esto… ha sido tu culpa.-

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo? Review? Bomba?


End file.
